Who Knew?
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot As Jenna observed the two, she couldn’t help but think, ‘Who knew?’.....Never in my whole life would I’ve guessed they would be together.  Surprise pairings! R and R


Had to get it out of my system. One of the rare times I get an urge/idea that I have to write down. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Who Knew?

As Jenna observed the two, she couldn't help but think, 'Who knew?' Really? Her best male friend and her best female friend were together. Like, together, together...

"Never in my whole life would I've guessed they would be together!" She murmured to the air, pouting just a tad. She may have had a crush upon the male before, but it was a silly little crush. Okay, okay. So she had two crushes. One on each of her boys. Yes she considered them her boys. But not in a romantic way. More of a family/friendship way. Charon! If she did consider them as potential lovers, there would be a giant tangle of love problems. Thank Mars she didn't. Or was it Venus? Jenna shook her head, she had never paid much attention to their studies. She was just...lucky when it came to tests.

A hand began twirling a cinnamon lock.

The fact was, the Mars Adept was no longer interested in either of them. During their time rebuilding Vale, old crushes faded and new ones rose. Looking back on it, was it really that much a surprise?

"Yes!" She answered her unspoken question. Never once in her life had she actually seen the two interact on a more intimate level! But then again...

Jenna really hadn't been with them as of late. No, she instead had been with her new love.

Still. Mahogany eyes studied the two as they chatted aimlessly.

The small girl smiled at him, with which he returned. They were walking around, just wandering with smiles on their faces. He didn't notice when she fell a step back or the devious look with in her eyes. Then she pounced and he found himself with added weight.

"What are you doing?" Jenna said, making up the words they were saying to each other.

She faked the giggle, raising her voice just slightly to try and match her best female friend. "Getting a ride back to my tent!"

The Mars Adept then lowered her voice, "Excuse me! I'm not some slave to you!"

"Sure you are! You just won't admit it!" The girl leaned over and kiss him on the cheek. "Now, mush!"

"Mush!?" He twisted his head to look at her. "I'm not one of those dogs that Mia likes!"

"What precisely are you doing?" a new voice said, causing Jenna to stop her narration of the two. The Mars Adept turned around to see Ivan.

"AH! You scared me!" She replied, the start of a blush forming on her face. He just chuckled, before sitting down beside her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing. Just watching them."

The Jupiter Adept looked at her from the corner of his eye. "And making up dialogue?"

"You won't say anything if you know what's good for you..." was her threat. But he knew she was just joking. Partially at least.

Jenna mused a bit more. Okay, so they may have had more interaction than she gave them credit for. But never in a million years could she have seen this coming! "I mean really...who knew?" The words were muttered underneath her breath. Ivan just shook his head, having heard her anyway. They remained in silence, watching as the two unpredictable lovers started chasing each other around.

The male Adept had 'stolen' a trinket of her's and she was determined to get it back. They wove between some of the remaining tents before dashing across the bridge. Too bad he didn't notice it was missing some planks. The female Adept tried to warn him, but a little too late.

He fell into the water. Trinket and all. But Jenna and Ivan could tell she was more worried about him, than some silly little piece of metal and cloth. His head popped from the river, on the same side she was and he swam back to the safety of the land. The female Adept ran to him and helped him out. Once he was secure, she threw her arms around him, no doubt scolding him lightly. The male Adept offered an apologetic smile, held his hand up, where her trinket was nestled. She looked at him then it. A hand took it back, then she gave him a feather light kiss.

Jenna tilted her head to one side. Her mahogany eyes sought out Ivan's violet ones. A question hung on her lips. But before she could ask, he answered for her. "No. I haven't the gift of foresight yet. Though, my sister believes I will be developing it soon."

Jenna looked at him, a frown playfully on her face. "Geez with you I might as well as remain silent for the rest of my life!"

Ivan smiled back, "I'm not going to complain!"

"Hey!"

He laughed, before kissing her on the cheek. "If I could've seen those two together, I would have seen Felix's love life, and Isaac's! Iris! I would've seen us!"

She contemplated his words. What the Jupiter Adept said was logical. She, herself, hadn't even noticed her brother's sudden interest with Mia. When the four became eight, she had been so happy to reunite with Isaac and Garet, she ignored her brother for a good chunk of the quest. Seeing this, Felix decided to befriend the other two who would fight with them. Apparently, the Mercury Adept and her brother had hit it off splendidly and quickly. Recently, the two had left to visit Imil. The Mercury Adept had been nervous of her home's situation after seeing Vale's ruined state. Felix had offered to go visit them, to make sure everyone was alright, which she had accepted readily.

Isaac and his love interest were always together. Her hometown was offering all the aid it could give after having Master Hamma explain Vale's situation to them. In fact, Jenna believed she caught sight of blond and lavender ducking into Isaac's home. He was lucky. His house had been the first rebuilt. But those are probably the perks of being a hero. Felix's and Jenna's was the next followed by Garet's. Slowly, homes were built with only a few still left to construct.

Jenna leaned on the Jupiter Adept's shoulder, sighing happily. The blond linked their hands together and continued to watch the two lovers down below.

Ivan smiled as Garet and Sheba shared another brief kiss. "Who knew, indeed?" he echoed Jenna's question.

* * *

SURPRISE!!!!!! Did anyone see that coming? Huh? I'd like to know!

So yeah. In case you might not get all of the pairings here you go.

Felix/Mia

Isaac/Feizhi

Ivan/Jenna

Garet/Sheba

Haha! I claim it first!!!! First Garet/Sheba one! I don't think anyone else has written them together before. So here it is...or was. By the by, Sheba's pin was the trinket Garet had stolen. The small triangle thing with a feather/cloth thing hanging from it. Anyway, leave a review.


End file.
